Hades' Beast
by Gundam Deathscythe Hell
Summary: It's Leena's Sweet Sixteen and she got a new zoid, with an attitude too. But it's more than seems... B/L. My first Fic EVER. Flames accepted though.
1. The Present

Disclaimer: I do own Zoids. The Hasbro plastic toys that is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – The Present  
  
Bit Cloud walked into the kitchen as always, early in the morning. He opened a cabinet and noticed that his box of cookies was now empty. "Aw man," he said with a sigh, "Oh well, there's always some good chocolate chip cookies in Leena's box!"  
  
"Haven't you learned anything?" Bit turned around. Brad just came into the kitchen with a newspaper and was getting himself a cup of coffee. "If you steal any more of Leena's stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up missing an arm."  
  
"Cut her some slack, would ya Bit, her birthday is coming up." Jamie was now up as well. Bit at that time has already stuffed a cookie into his mouth.  
  
"Fer virfday?" asked Bit with cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth.  
  
"It's her sweet sixteen." (AN: when Leena went to pick up her new gunsniper, she asked Brad to drive her. When she went shopping [episode when Layon kidnaps her], she took her gunsniper. I've never seen her drive a car in the show, so I'm assuming that she can't and therefore is under 16.)  
  
Bit swallowed the cookie "Wow! Think of all the cake there'll be!"  
  
"Hey guys." Leena waved as she entered the room. She noted her box of chocolate chip cookies in Bit's hand. Her soft lavender eyes turned into a bright violet. She leered Bit down.  
  
"Say goodbye to your arm Bit!" Brad snickered.  
  
~20 minutes late~  
  
"Are those two ever going to give it a rest?" Jamie looked out the window and noticed Bit and Leena doing their second lap around the Tauros Base.  
  
"It's just a theory but I think they enjoy chasing each other around like that, in fact I think they really like each other." Brad thought out loud.  
  
"You're not serious right?" Jamie turned to face Brad.  
  
"Come on! All they do is flirt!" Brad went on.  
  
Jamie was young, and just started high school. He really didn't know everything there is about romance. He was puzzled at how insulting and killing could be interpreted as flirting. He averted his attention back to the window. A huge shipment had just come in. "Aw Doc, I wish you'd stop wasting the team's money like that."  
  
Bit and Leena has finally made a third lap around the base. Both of them had been running at a speed of 20miles/hr non-stop and are completely out of breath. "What…the [gasp]…hell[pant]…is…THAT?!" Leena managed.  
  
"Oh just a new zoid." Steve Tauros walked out to meet the shipment.  
  
"Man! This is going to put us in dept AGAIN!" Jamie announced as he slapped his forehead.  
  
"This had better not have come out of MY account." Brad joined the others outside.  
  
"Well let's see what it is." Bit was curious and excited.  
  
"You'll all get the chance to see it. But first, I have to get it all set up." Doc shooed the pilots back into the base.  
  
~Later~  
  
Everyone (except Leena) was thinking of what presents to give to Leena. Jamie was thinking of something useful that will help Leena. Brad was thinking of the least expensive gift. Doc already got her a gift, so he thought of what new zoid models to buy for himself. Bit needed a present that he won't have to put too much effort into.  
  
Just then, Bit received a brilliant idea. He was a high school senior, and he just happened to have two invitations to a senior's dance. He knew that Leena being a junior would give anything to attend a senior's dance. There were two problems. Leena was not a senior and the dance was not on the same day as her birthday. 'Shouldn't be a problem,' Bit thought to himself, 'Leena doesn't go to my school so no one would know her. And the dates are only one-and-a-half weeks apart, no sweat.'  
  
~Two days later~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIIIIIIIIIIIRTHDAY DEAR LEENA…"  
  
"Alright, enough with the singing! Stop before you shatter every window!" Leena said frustrated with her hands covering her ears. "Let's just get to the cake already!"  
  
After everyone ate his or her full, Leena was ready to open her presents. Jamie got her a weird, black and white eyepiece. "I know how much you hate using you're sights, so I got you this, it fits easily over you're left eye and helps you aim. It's so simple yet effective, you'll hardly notice it's there." Jamie smiled as he finished. Leena desperately needed one of those. She gave him a big hug.  
  
Brad's gift was a very small box. Leena quickly tore it open. Inside was a receipt acknowledging her first driving lesson. Brad smirked, "What did you expect? Keys to a brand new car?" Leena thanked Brad. She couldn't wait to drive. Piloting zoids is fun, but there are many places cars can go that zoids cannot.  
  
"Leena, my gift isn't in a box, and you won't be able to receive it for more that a week." Bit apologetically said to Leena.  
  
"What do you mean Bit?" Leena sounded disappointed.  
  
"What I mean is that in one and a half week from now, there's going to be a senior's dance, I'm allowed to bring anyone I like, and want you to come with me!"  
  
Leena gasped, it was too good to be true. To her, being a senior was like being a sovereign. If a senior wanted you're lunch money, It was usually wise to not argue. Suddenly, Bit didn't seem so obnoxious. "BIT, YOU'RE AWSOME!!!!!" She leaped at him and gave him a hug (AN: what did you think? That I was going to make her kiss him or something?).  
  
Just then, the video-phone (or whatever) rang. Leena answered it. It was Leon. "Hey there! How're ya doing Leena?" Leon's kind voice spoke.  
  
"Leon!" said everyone in unison.  
  
"What did you think? That I was going to forget about my little baby sister's birthday?"  
  
"So what didja get me?" Leena said with a smirk.  
  
"Aren't WE impatient." Leon rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you that we're really not siblings and you were adopted."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAT????!!!!"  
  
"Just JOKING!!!" (AN: Sorry! I needed Leon to punish Leena!)  
  
"I will mutilate you now."  
  
"Anyways, I will let you have my old car until you get yourself a new one. Since I've got a new car, I don't care what you do to it, run it over the edge of a cliff if your heart desires."  
  
"Thanks Leon, but I still hate your guts."  
  
They both hanged up (or whatever they do to shut off the screen). "Hey Leena, come see what I got you." Doc Tauros said casually to Leena. Leena put away her hatred for Leon and brushed away a strand of rusty hair from in front of her eyes. Everyone followed Doc to the hanger where a new zoid stood.  
  
"No way. It's a HADES' BEAST!!!" Jamie shouted in disbelief.  
  
  
  
So whadja think of my very first fic, EVER? Please review. Flames accepted. Guess what zoid a Hades' Beast is. Tell me the animal it's modeled after and what weapons you think it has, along with other features such as boosters or wings, whatever. The one with the closest guess will have his/her name mentioned in the next chapter.  
  
Also, I need some way to fit school into the story, or maybe a sequel to the story. My idea is that zoid battling is a summer sport from the end of May to the beginning of October. And to make up for the two months of school that were lost, students who participate in battles would have to go to school on Saturdays and give up winter break. Tell me in the reviews if you've got a better idea.  
  
Uses final flash to blind the enemy and exits at the speed of mach 5. 


	2. First Encounter

Disclaimer: If I did own Zoids, this story would be on the show.  
  
Thank you soooooooooooo much for all the nice reviews!!! I can't believe that I actually got any reviews! Special Thanks to Stella the Warrior, your review made me so happy I almost CRIED!!!  
  
OK, most of you guessed that Hades' Beast is the three-headed dog, Cerberus. But YOU WERE WRONG!!!!!!!!!! The closest guess came from 1234. Lets all give a big round of applause to 1234!!!!!!!! Read on to find out what a Hades' Beast really is.  
  
(The answer to the hint I gave was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.)  
  
  
  
Chap 2: First Encounter  
  
In front of the Blitz team stood a huge zoid, the size of the Elephander. It had a midnight black body coated with a lucent black and dark red armor. It was a dragon type zoid with a massive body, coated with an outer skeleton; two large and sturdy legs; a powerfully built tail, with spikes coming out of it's end; short forearms, each with a curved blade situated on the back of its hands (claw) pointing downward, and the sharp edge facing the zoid; a semi-long neck; and a set of small, but razor sharp teeth.  
  
Leena looked completely confused. She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a Hades' Beast?"  
  
"It's like the rarest zoid EVER!" Jamie was in a trance, admiring the zoid more than his Pteras.  
  
"If it's so rare, why haven't I ever heard anything about it?" Bit was not impressed. The only rare zoid in his eyes was the Liger 0.  
  
"It's a very old zoid. It was considered the strongest zoid ever made!" Doc smiled.  
  
"Well, it can't be as strong as the Liger." Bit looked proudly to his own zoid.  
  
"I'm not impressed at all. All it has as weapons are two blades. I can't even see if it has any guns or missiles." Leena wasn't too excited about the zoid either.  
  
"Looks big and ferocious, what can it do?" asked Brad.  
  
"No idea." Doc said while everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Doc decided to give the team a small explanation of the zoid, "Here's the deal. The Hades' Beast uses negatronic energy. It was definitely powerful. But as new technology grew, negatrons were no longer used as the main element in a zoid core. Unfortunately, it was impossible to modify the Hades' Beast to the new source of energy. It became harder and harder to get negatrons to refuel the zoid, so people just stopped using them. Today, this thing is only good to collectors or rich snobs who have got nothing better to do than go buy rare zoids. It can also be seen in a display case in a museum."  
  
"So how come we've got one of these? Hey Doc, please tell me you didn't waist all of our earnings into buying this one zoid." Jamie smacked his palm into his forehead.  
  
"Relax Jamie, Hades' Beasts are only worth money if they are perfect, meaning that it has every part that it's suppose to have. This one's only missing a few pieces of metal, yet I got it from a junk dealer named 1234 (AN: lets give another round of applause to the reviewer who guessed closest to what a Hades' Beast is!), at only half the price of a regular zoid! All I have to do is fix it up a little, and then resell it to the highest paying customer, we'll make a fortune!"  
  
"That's all very nice Dad, but how does this have anything to do with ME?!?!?!" Leena was aggravated by her father's selfish acts.  
  
"Well, you see, I've noted that some parts of Gunsnipers are made with almost the same alloy that Hades' Beasts were made out of. If I just patch our new zoid up with your Gunsniper, I'm sure no one would notice that our Hades' Beast was really an incomplete piece of junk! So what do ya say?"  
  
Leena was now ready for a kill. She wasn't about to show any mercy to her father.  
  
As she got ready to pounce on her father, Doc was smart enough to know what to defend himself with. "As soon as I sell the Hades' Beast, I'll give you half the profit so you can buy more modifications for you Gunsniper!"  
  
"Alright, but how much would you say the profit will be?" Leena now had Doc Tauros by the collar. He was at her mercy.  
  
"Heh, Heh, probable around 50 to 100 times the regular battle prize money!" Doc managed to choke out.  
  
"50 to 100!!!!!" Everyone exclaimed. Leena dropped Doc right onto the floor.  
  
"Vow, dis zoid thure is a exvensif one!!" Bit said with his mouth full. Leena saw him munching on her cookies. Take a wild guess what's gonna happen next.  
  
"Leena, I'll be taking apart your Gunsniper to find the alloy that I can use. I hope you don't mind." Said Doc just as Leena was about to take off after Bit.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT AM I GOING TO PILOT INTO BATTLE NOOOOOOWWWW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"The Hades' Beast ofcource."  
  
'It's all for the money. In a few weeks, I'll have my gunsniper back and stronger than ever. It's all for the money.' Leena tried very hard no to beat up her father. She decided to take her rage out on the cookie thief instead.  
  
~ A few hours later ~  
  
Bit has just left for a run with the Liger, Doc was not to be disturbed as he "studied" his zoid models, Brad Decided to go into town, and Jamie was concentrating on the development of a new strategy, leaving Leena no one to torture.  
  
Leena walked back into the hanger to take another look at her, hopefully, temporary zoid. She still couldn't see what's so great about the zoid. All she saw was a big dinosaur like zoid with a knife sticking out of each claw.  
  
"What was Dad thinking, this thing is totally close range combat. He knows how much I suck at close range combat."  
  
She took one more look at the Hades' Beast and decided to leave. "What a lousy piece of crap."  
  
At that remark, a terrifying roar shook the entire room, and echoed through the walls.  
  
"Wha… Am I hearing things? I better go tell Brad his coffee can make you hallucinate."  
  
A growl now shook the ground as well.  
  
Leena ran back to the Hades' Beast. "Holly Shit!" Leena's Eyes were wide. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"  
  
Hades' Beast gave a snarl  
  
"It's weird enough having a talking zoid, but one that takes pleasure in insulting you, now that's eerie."  
  
Another snarl.  
  
"You think I'm not worthy? I, not good enough to pilot a piece of antique JUNK?!!!!!!!"  
  
The Hades' Beast stood proudly infront of Leena. It growled arrogantly at Leena.  
  
"Are you sure the reason that no one's been able to pilot you, is because no one's able to, or is it because no one can STAND your ATTITUDE!!!"  
  
Roar  
  
"You don't belong on the battle field, just in a museum!"  
  
Screech  
  
"Tin can!"  
  
Roar  
  
"Excuse for a zoid!"  
  
Snarl  
  
"No wait, let me rephrase that. Excuse for trash!"  
  
Growl  
  
"Plastic toy!"  
  
Screech  
  
"Chew toy!"  
  
Snap  
  
"Oh, I'm not just any bitch, I'm the one bitch who's gonna show you who's in charge!"  
  
Hades' Beast tilted its head up and snorted.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??????? WHY DON"T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE?!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The enormous creature bent down, lowered its neck so that its head almost touched the ground, opened its jaws, and gave a high pitched roar, knocking Leena right off her feet. Just when the zoid was lifting its head back up, Leena jumped on top of it's head and tried to get into its cockpit. She practically had to pry the hatch open. (AN: the Hades' Beast's cockpit opens like the saber tiger's, the dark horn's, or the D-Bison's.)  
  
"Hey! I'm the only stubborn one around here!"  
  
Hades' Beast decided to examine the young pilot's abilities and let her into the cockpit. Once inside, the unfamiliar controls shocked Leena. She's never seen controls like the ones this zoid had. There were two pedals on the floor of the cockpit. As soon as her foot made contact with these pedals, straps bounded her foot onto the pedals tightly.  
  
She tried to lift her foot out of the confinement. Instead, she managed to lift the entire leg of zoid up. "I get it, what ever I do with my leg, the zoid's leg will do as well." Unfortunately for Leena, the pedals were heavy to lift. After only taking a few steps out of the hanger, she was already out of breath. "My legs are so sore, it's like I just ran a marathon. Yo, chew toy, tell me there's a more efficient way of locomotion than this."  
  
Hades' Beast responded with a gentle growl and Leena looked to the sides of the cockpit. All there were was the big screen that allowed her to see the outside world. She looked down a bit and saw a joystick sticking out horizontally on each side. She grabbed them and found out that they were extendable, so she pulled them in towards her.  
  
At that, the outer skeleton that surrounded the zoid, parted from the main body except for two end pieces that were planted into the zoid's back. In between the now-extended poles, a green energy sheet laid over them. The wings have now been unfolded  
  
(AN: after I allowed my little brother to read this passage, I realize that this may be very confusing. In simple terms, the wings of the zoid are like that of a bat's. The metallic poles are like the bones in the bat's wing, and the green energy sheet is like the skin. The wings can also be folded up so that the poles wrap around the zoid's body. Now that I have my bro's OK, let me continue.)  
  
"I didn't know you had WINGS!!!" Leena no longer disregarded the Hades' Beast. She shifted the wing controls (the joysticks) up and down, the wings followed suit, and they began to take off. Leena then noticed a button situated on the joysticks. She press down and ZOOOOOOOM, she sped forward breaking the sound barrier and left a trail of green behind her. (AN: the speed of sound is like 760 or something miles/hour. The Liger 0 Jager is only 330.)  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
Hades' Beast finally landed on the ground. Leena practically fell out of the cockpit. She gasped for air and was still trying to over come her shock of going at mind-boggling speeds. Her arms were aching from flapping the wings every 10 seconds to make sure they stayed up in the air. "How does Jamie do it?" she said as she collapsed.  
  
The Hades' Beast snickered  
  
"Why should I apologize, you deserve to be called a chew toy. Give me one good reason to apologize to you."  
  
The zoid leaped up and flew right out of sight.  
  
"That FUNKIN ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (AN: Hades' Beast is male)  
  
Leena picked herself up, sighed, and proceeded to walk home.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd like to thank the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the girl-dragon from "Shrek", for the basic body design; my Gunsniper model and the Berserk Fury, for other dinosaur characteristics; and Gundam Deathscythe Hell and a couple of digimons, for other details.  
  
So far, you have seen about 1% of Hades' Beast's powers.  
  
B/L fans, be patient. It's coming…  
  
Also, please review. THEY MAKE ME SOOOOOO HAAAAAAPPYYYY!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Uses final flash to blind the enemy and exits at the speed of mach 5. 


	3. Lance

Disclaimer: Nope, you guessed it. I don't own zoids. Why do we have to bother with disclaimers anyways? We know that NO one here owns zoids. This is why we call the site FANfiction.net, not OWNERfiction.net.  
  
There was a mistake in my last chapter. The speed of sound is 760 (or something like that) KM/hr, which is like 475 MILES/hr. The Jager's speed is also 330 KM/hr, or like 206 MILES/hr.  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…::signs and hugs herself while turning from side to side:: I got more reviews! I'm sooooooooooooooo haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ::drifts off into dream land, dances around in head, but then suddenly falls off chair:: OK I'm back in the real world. Let's get on with the fic. ^_^ (I hope this fic lives up to expectations!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Lance  
  
It was now very late in the night and Doc and Jamie had already fallen asleep (AN: I forgot to mention that Leena took the Hades' Beast out at night, probably around eight pm). Bit had finished admiring the stars and returned from his run in his Liger, only to see that Brad was back from town and was sipping on his cup of coffee.  
  
"So how was you're date with Naomi?" asked Bit casually as he passed Brad and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
At that moment Brad spat his coffee right out on to the floor. "SHIT! How did you find out?"  
  
Bit smirked and used the most sarcastic tone he can find, "Yeah, I wonder that too. It was SOOOOOOO hard to figure out how much you had it for her, I mean you hide it SOOOOOOOO well!" Bit was now ROTFL! (Thank you Chaos, I had no idea what many abbreviations meant.)  
  
Brad turned red but at least he had some self-control.  
  
"I'm surprised that you didn't stay over at Naomi's for the night. Is that your plan for your next date?"  
  
Bit's words hit Brad like bullets. He was ready to kill Bit now. Unfortunately, Brad slipped on the coffee that he had spat out.  
  
"I hope that you aren't that clumsy around Naomi."  
  
Brad punched Bit right in the stomach.  
  
"I…th..th.think…I'll…sh..shut…up now." Bit coughed up these last few words before he sank to the ground.  
  
~Meanwhile in the desert~  
  
"How can this place be so hot during the day and yet so freezing at night?"  
  
Leena tried keep herself warm. But with only sand as far as the eye can see, there was no shelter; and without vegetation, there was no way to build a fire. She shivered and rubbed her hands against her bare arms. There was however a large boulder in sight and may be used as a shield against the wind. She leaned against it and wondered how she'll get any sleep.  
  
"It's not as if it's the frozen Antarctic or anything. It's probably at least 40-50 degrees. Then again, this is no temperature to be wearing a tank top (AN: or is the yellow shirt a tube top with a strap around the neck?) and a miniskirt (AN: or is it attached to the top piece, to be one dress?), but I can survive."  
  
Leena did eventually fall asleep, but she never stopped shivering. A dark shadow that blended perfectly into the night landed onto the sand right next Leena. It curled itself around the young girl and positioned its green wings to be her shelter and insulator.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Leena woke up to find the sun greeting her with scorching rays.  
  
"Now why couldn't it be so hot last night?"  
  
She yawned and felt hungry and thirsty. But she had no choice but to go on towards the direction were she had been progressing and hope that she would come across civilization.  
  
~At the Tauros Base~  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Doc cheerfully greeted everyone as he entered the kitchen to see what's for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Doc, have you seen Leena?" Jamie said in an almost-concerned tone.  
  
"What, isn't she up yet?"  
  
"She's not in her room, that's for sure."  
  
"Well she probably took her new zoid out of a test run."  
  
"Nope, the Hades' Beast is in the Hanger."  
  
"Oh, well maybe she went and took Leon's car… NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Doc rushed to the garage like an unguided missile.  
  
"What's the matter with Doc?" Bit got up but he was still in his white tank top and striped navy-blue boxers.  
  
Jamie shrugged. Just then, Doc zoomed back with a relieved look on his face. "The car's still there," panted Doc "I don't think there's anything to worry about, I mean she's now 16 and is able to take care of herself."  
  
"What if she's out with another boy?" Brad commented as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Doc was now completely devastated.  
  
"I can go and try to find her." Bit proposed  
  
Doc had a dark look on his face, "Go, Bit Cloud, find Leena. If any loser BOY gets in the way…" Doc gestured the edge of his hand across his neck.  
  
"Don't worry Doc, I'll be back in no time." Bit reached for the plate of brownies and stuffed four right into his mouth (AN: ever wonder how Bit can eat so much junk food, yet still be so incredibly slim, hunky, and sexy?).  
  
~In the Desert~  
  
Leena was still making tracks when suddently, a red BMW convertible roared over to Leena. Inside of the car was a VERY well toned young man about 17 or 18. He wore a tight black T-shirt that complimented the muscles on his chest and shoulder (AN: I'm a sucker for guys in black ^_^), along with heavy baggy jeans that were decorated with a silver chain as a belt. His thick black hair was over treated with mousse and hair spray. A pair of semi-transparent sunglasses rode low on his nose bridge to show off his sapphire eyes. A bulky silver chain hung from his neck to match the one on his pants. Finally, a bulky silver watch was added to his collection of silver.  
  
"Hey there Hot Stuff, need a ride?" a sexy tone came from the man that was still in his car. He now stood with one foot on the driver's seat, the other on the car door, with his arms crossed.  
  
The sight overwhelmed Leena. Her eyes were wide, she held her breath, and her mouth hanged open.  
  
'God dammit his hot!' Leena thought as she tried not to drool.  
  
The man got out of his car and moved toward the mesmerized girl.  
  
'Wow, this must be my lucky day-after-my-birthday day!!!' Leena chuckled to herself as she stared into the approaching hunk's eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lance." The man stretched out a hand for Leena to shake "What's your name?"  
  
"H…hi, I…I'm in heaven!"  
  
At that response, Lance chuckled. "What a fitting name for an angelic girl like you."  
  
This would be where Leena melts.  
  
"Could I give you a ride?"  
  
"Y…yeah, and my name is Leena."  
  
"Nice to meet you Leena, I'm sure my car would feel the same way. Come on!"  
  
~Along the way in Lance's car~  
  
"So Leena, what are you doing out in the desert?" Lance had to shout because the BMW's engine was roaring with fury and might.  
  
"I just happened to be piloting a zoid in this area and…" realizing that no one would believe what she was about to say, "it, uh, malfunctioned, so I had to find some help."  
  
Lance didn't further question how her zoid "malfunctioned".  
  
"So you're a zoid pilot?" Asked Lance in a curious tone.  
  
"Yup, and I'm damn good at it too!"  
  
"What team are you on?"  
  
"The infamous Blitz Team!" Leena proudly announced.  
  
"The Blitz Team? The one Bit Cloud is on?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Leena was unhappy that Lance would know about Bit but not her.  
  
"I still can't believe that Bit has become such an accomplished warrior. At school, we voted him to be most-likely-to-become-junk-dealer. He lived up to expectations for a while, but now he like one of the best pilots I've ever known."  
  
"Wait a minute, you guys go to the same school?"  
  
"Yup, that's right."  
  
"So that means I'll be seeing you at the dance in a week and a half!"  
  
"Huh? You're in my school too?"  
  
Leena mentally smacked herself. "Uhhh… yeah! I'm a new student. I just moved there the beginning of May and decided to keep a low profile."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't notice a beautiful chick like you!"  
  
Leena gave a relieved sigh that Lance didn't further question her about her going to his school.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Hey look! It's the Liger Zero!" Leena cheerfully announced to Lance.  
  
By pure coincidence, Bit had found Leena. He hopped out of the Liger to greet Leena. That's when he spotted Lance. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He sharply glared at Lance. But when he noticed that Lance had an arm around Leena, he became bloodthirsty.  
  
"Yo Bit, love your attire." Lance smirked  
  
Bit looked down over himself and realized that he was still in his undershirt and boxers.  
  
"Hey Lance I think I'll go with Bit now." Leena said as she made her way to Bit.  
  
"It's OK, I can still drive you." Offered Lance.  
  
"Nah, I troubled you enough." Leena waved goodbye to Lance.  
  
Lance shrugged. "Well then, I'll see you at the dance."  
  
As Lance took off, Bit's glare never left the red convertible.  
  
"Come on Bit." Leena awakened Bit from his murderous trance.  
  
"Oh, right. Hey Liger, bend down so we can get in." Bit stole one final glance at the red BMW and then turned his attention to the Liger and Leena.  
  
The Liger roared in response.  
  
"What's the matter, does the Liger not want me in his cockpit?" Leena asked, a little disappointed.  
  
"No, that's not it. It was just wandering how we'd both fit in the one seat of the cockpit." Bit explained. That's when it hit Bit and Leena. The thought of HOW Bit would get Leena home never crossed neither of their minds.  
  
The two teens looked at each other, and then quickly turned away, blushing hard.  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea to have asked Lance to drive off." Leena said in a whimpering tone.  
  
"NO!" Bit sharply commanded. "It won't be a problem. Trust me."  
  
~In the cockpit~  
  
"Just sit on my lap. See? No problem!" Bit said in a confident tone, though he was very nervous himself.  
  
'Of all days to forget to wear pants…' Leena usually couldn't care less that Bit was making a total moron out of himself in his boxers, but that day was a different occasion.  
  
"Oh yeah, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!" Bit warned.  
  
"So what am I going to grab onto? It's not like I've got any seatbelts to BOUND me to the seat."  
  
"Look, I'll grab onto you." Bit put his strong arms around Leena's waist, which made Leena's temperature shoot up. "Also, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!!!"  
  
Leena swallowed hard and was glad that Bit couldn't see her blush. "S…so how are you going to control the liger with your hands on me?" Leena smacked herself mentally at the fact that those words came out the wrong way.  
  
"Uh…the Liger can run by itself." Bit used the quickest way to explain. "Don't forget…"  
  
"I know, I know, DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Leena finished for Bit.  
  
The ride was tolerable. Both Bit and Leena were sitting stiffly and tense. Leena wondered why she felt the way she did.  
  
'Maybe it's just the fact that Bit's in his boxers, maybe it's just the fact that I'm sitting on a guy, or maybe…' she stopped herself right before the thought of love entered her mind. Instead, she began to laugh hysterically out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Bit.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a stupid thought."  
  
Leena's laugh was contagious. Soon, Bit caught on and joined Leena. Everything was fine until Leena started to shift her position on Bit. Bit was getting really tense and wanted this ride to end as quickly as possible, before he did something stupid. He removed one of his arms from Leena and turned the controls so the Liger would activate its booster. BIG MISTAKE.  
  
With the increased acceleration, their bodies plunged backwards. Leena's body pressed hard against Bit. They were way too close for Bit's comfort. His heart beat fast and his temperature shot up. He quickly went for the breaks on the Liger. Bit was protected due to the restraints over his chest, but Leena surged forward from the sudden stop. Bit's reflex took control of him; his free hand left the controls and went to catch her. The hand landed right on her breasts.  
  
Leena was over taken by shock and held her breath. Realizing his position, Bit gasped and quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
Liger Zero couldn't help but laugh at this and let out a mocking set of roars.  
  
'Shut up!' Bit mentally scolded the Liger and then kicked the side of the cockpit.  
  
Liger wasn't about to put up with that. It easily ejected the passengers.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" yelled both Bit and Leena as they fell from the cockpit, 30 ft up in the air.  
  
Fortunately, they both survived. Bit landed right on top of Leena, the two of them faced each other. A brief silence took place.  
  
Leena's brain told her to push Bit off and get up, but she wanted something different.  
  
The sight of Leena so close to him paralyzed Bit. Yet slowly, his face shifted closer to Leena's…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, this chapter is kinda long, but I wanted to get to the battles. I can't wait to show you the power of the Hades' Beast. Hopefully I'll get to some exiting battles next time.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! I NEEEEEEED REVIEWS!!!!! (Thanks reesesluver for your kind review!) Please review! I need to know how I'm doing with my very first attempt at a fic! Be nice and review! Even if you flame!  
  
  
  
Uses Final Flash (hopefully, I'll get to what that is in the next CH.) to blind the enemy and exits at the speed of mach 5. 


	4. HB's Debut

Ok, to tell you the truth, I actually work on my fics in school. I put whatever little ideas that come to me when my teachers are starting to bore me. Then, when I get home, I put the ideas that I've put down on a little scrap piece of paper on my computer and try to organize them. Unfortunately, I've had a lot of class work to do these past weeks, and I will have more (so don't expect the next chapter too soon). On top of that, I had big time writers block and I could never just start typing on my computer and get a chapter done in one sitting.  
  
Up until yesterday, I only had like half the chapter done. Then, I checked my statistics page. I WAS ON SOMEBODY'S FAVORITE LIST!!! I don't know who this person is, but I'll go through everyone's profile if I have to, to find him/her!!! In the mean time, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH, whoever you are!!!! You'll never believe how happy that made me!!! After seeing that, I just started typing and actually got this chapter done!!! Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure, I'll own Zoids, as soon as I become a million dollars richer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: HB's debut  
  
Bit unconsciously moved closer to Leena. Liger Zero was practically dying of excitement and anticipation. It held its breath while screaming in its mind, 'COME ON BIT!!! HURRY UP!!! IF YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE NOW, I SWEAR TO GOD…'  
  
Just then, a missile hit the ground near them. Bit quickly snapped out of his trance and raised his head. "What do you think that is?"  
  
His question was answered by three Saber Tigers running right towards them, but they were able to avoid collision by quickly jumping over them. They were followed by two D-Bisons charging over while continuously firing their cannons. They didn't have the ability to jump over the Liger Zero, nor the maneuverability to go around it, so it was forced to stop dead in its tracks.  
  
"HEY!!! What do you think your doing entering our battle like this?!?!? (AN: is it just me or do almost every single battle take place in a desert?)" A man yelled from inside his D-Bison.  
  
"This is a Zoid Battlefield?" asked Leena as she tossed Bit off of her.  
  
By this time the Liger Zero was furious. It couldn't believe that such a perfect opportunity for Bit to finally make a move on Leena had been ruined. It started to roar and snarl at the D-Bisons. Fortunately, Bit was there to tell it to keep its cool.  
  
Bit got to his feet and apologized. "Sorry about that, and for interrupting your battle, we had no idea…"  
  
Just then, the judge sent a message to the men in the D-Bisons, "This match is canceled; this match is canceled. An intruder has entered the battlefield; an intruder has entered the battlefield."  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" The man from the D-Bison called out, "And we were winning too!"  
  
Just then, the third member of that team slowly made it's way over. Bit and Leena both gasped at the sight of the enormous zoid. It was a Gojulas. It slowly made it's way across the sand.  
  
"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT MY BATTLE?!!!!!" the man in the Gojulas sounded as brutal as his zoid.  
  
The D-Bisons quickly showed their leader the two teens next to the Liger Zero.  
  
Bit and Leena knew that these weren't the guys who you could reason with, nor the type that will forgive and forget.  
  
Liger gave a growl, and got ready to pounce on the other zoids  
  
"No, not yet buddy." Responded its pilot  
  
Liger relaxed a bit and took a step back.  
  
But just then, the Gojulas and the D-Bisons aimed all their weapons at Bit and Leena. "You will pay for our lost victory." The Gojulas readied itself to fire its twin supercannons.  
  
"NOW LIGER!" Bit commanded to the Liger. It Jumped right up to the Gojulas and knocked it off balance. No one but Bit expected the Liger to make a move because they assumed that without a pilot, it would be incapable of attack. This miscalculation caused the Gojulas to tip over and fall on its back. The two D-Bisons shot at the Liger repeatedly but the Liger was able to avoid most of them and came out with minimal damage. Bit tried to get into the Liger's cockpit. But with the D-Bisons continuously shooting at it, it was impossible. In the mean time, the Gojulas was somehow getting back on its feet…  
  
~Back in the Tauros Base~  
  
Jamie was in the hanger doing some maintenance on his Raynos.  
  
"Curse you Raynos, it's because Doc had to buy YOU that he sold my precious PTERAS!!!" Jamie shouted to his zoid. He followed his words with a swift kick. Unfortunately, the bones in his toes were not as strong as the metal on the zoid. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT…" yelled Jamie while grabbing his foot and hopping on one leg.  
  
Just then, the Hades' Beast that had been resting in the hanger activated itself. Its eyes glowed a menacing green. It roared and unfolded its wing frames. A neon-green energy sheet laid over the wings' skeleton. It then took off at impossible speeds, faster than the naked eye can see. (AN: Hey akxtp22, do you now know what the "green thinggie" is?)  
  
Jamie was awestruck. He was once more the serious Jamie. "Could it be?" he wondered.  
  
~In the Desert~  
  
Liger Zero had already finished one of the D-Bisons off with its Strike Laser Claw. Bit could help the Liger from inside the cockpit, but he shouted advice and encouragement from where he was.  
  
Unaware to anyone was that the Gojulas was already towering over the two teens and was charging up its twin supercannon. Leena was the first to notice it. She gasped, but it was already too late to get out of the way. A beam of light shot out.  
  
Liger let out a desperate roar and charged up its boosters. It threw its body right in the path of the cannons. It let out a painful whimper.  
  
At that moment, Bit was devastated. He could hardly breath as he watched the Liger get hit by the blast.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the Liger Zero could be seen on the ground, with one of its sides completely melted off. Electric sparks shot out of the Liger's enormous wound. Miraculously, it was still standing. It gave a weak growl as it tried to move, but it almost immediately collapsed.  
  
Bit fell to his knees. "Liger…" He clenched his fist tightly but he knew there was nothing he could do.  
  
The other men just laughed. "HA HA HA!!! This should teach you to mess with the Hell Team!"  
  
Leena felt like there wasn't anything that she could do during this whole time. But for some reason, she responded to the word "Hell".  
  
"How dare you name yourselves after the underworld." She said coldly.  
  
Just at that very moment. Hades' Beast landed behind her. It gave out the most bloodthirsty roar ever heard.  
  
She looked to her zoid. It growled softy, and she responded with a soft "thank you". She hopped into the cockpit. This time, Hades' Beast didn't put up a fuss.  
  
"So tell me, how do you operate the blades?" was Leena's first question.  
  
A growl answered her question. Leena looked at both side of her seat, where arms rests were in place. She laid her arms completely over it. Wires soon wrapped around them. When she lifted her arm from their position, they were completely covered in wires and small plates of metal. When she moved her arm, the Hades' Beast would copy the movement. On her palm laid a small control pad.  
  
She got curious and curled a finger into her each of her palms, the two huge blades that where once pointing downward were now pointing forward. She then tried another button; the blades generated a green radiance around it. By now, the Hell team was beginning to retreat, but Leena had just gotten started. She pressed another button; the blade shot right out of the zoid's claw! It was followed by a chain. That was when she realized that the true purpose of the blades were for it to be used as a scythe (AN: not a the type with a knife on a stick ((like the Gundam Deathscythe's)), but the type connected to a chain ((like Phantomon from Digimon)).)  
  
She grinned. Leena waved her arm in a circular motion in the air above her head, and Hades' Beast would duplicate the movement and start to swing the huge chain. When she would swing it fast enough, it looked like a green ring of pure energy. She used her other arm to manipulate the wings and charged forward. The D-Bison was her first target. She stopped right in front of the enemy zoid and swung her arm across, horizontally. The D-Bison was sliced in half immediately.  
  
In the mean time, the Gojulas got its supercannons ready again. "Shield? What shield? Where?" asked Leena franticly when Hades' Beast gave a quick snarl.  
  
Her attention went to the wing control. She snapped it forward. The wings were big enough to cover the entire front side of the Hades' Beast. Amazingly, the wings created a shield that not even the supercannons could penetrate.  
  
For letters made their way across the screen. "GRFS," Leena read the letters, "Whatever you say, chew toy." Leena followed the instructions on how to active the "GRFS". She put her hands together and the two scythes merged together into one. The chain connected to the blades hardened into one long pole. "GRIM REAPER'S FINAL STRIKE!!!!!!!" Leena yelled out as she took the scythe and sliced it through the Gojulas like a hot knife through butter.  
  
A green cut formed across the enemy zoid. It then exploded seconds later, leaving nothing left of it except a few pieces of metal plates scattered on the ground.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now you've seen Hades' Beast's first attack. I hope you liked this chapter. I kinda stayed up all of last night making this chapter. My bro didn't get a chance to proofread it for me, so there's probably got to be like a thousand mistakes in this thing. Flame me is you want, but remember that flames should be criticism of the fic, not my pen name!!! (evil being from the nether relm, I laugh at your flame! HAHAHAHAHA!!!) 


	5. X-Ray

My first priority: THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR BEING THE FIRST TO ADD ME TO YOUR FAVORITE LIST ECLIPSEKLUTZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALSO, THANK YOU DARK ANGEL HIMEKO, ALEXPUPPY, AND CHAD!!!!! I AM SOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Skay J, what do you mean you want a Hades' Beast of your own??? Are you going to steal my zoid??? Don't even think about it!!!  
  
Here's something I found very…interesting. Everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, except Skay J, reviewed on the day I posted the chapter. It was freaky. But, I'm sure that it was a coincidence that could have happened to anyone, and had nothing to do with aliens manipulating your brains. ::shivers::  
  
Disclaimer: I own the model of the Liger Zero, Elephander, Shield Liger, Saber Tiger, D-Bison, Command Wolf, and the Gunsniper!!! That's 7 in all!!! As you probably guessed, I am now completely broke. Unfortunately, those are only models ::sighs::. I do wish I owned the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: X-Ray  
  
After the dust settled, Leena sat trembling in the cockpit of the Hades' Beast. "Oh God, Did I just kill that guy? What if I convicted for murder? What if I'm given Capital Punishment? I need a lawyer."  
  
Hades' Beast brushed off the scrap Gojulas parts that have rained onto it with its tail. It yawned and scratched its neck with its front claw.  
  
Just when Leena was beginning to despair about her fate it the courtroom, the two men from the D-Bisons dug out a man that was covered with scratches and bruises. The rescued man was well enough to curse continuously in a barking racket. Leena gave a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Bit.  
  
Bit was on his knees by his Liger. He sobbed and cursed. "I'm sorry pal, if only I was there fighting along with you. I could have gotten into the cockpit if I tried harder."  
  
No answer from the Liger  
  
Hades' Beast glided over to the Liger, but stopped a distance from it. Leena felt grief for Bit. She stayed away, thinking it would be better to leave Bit alone with the Liger for a while. Besides, there was nothing she could do.  
  
Hades' Beast knew exactly what Leena was feeling. He gave a soft growl.  
  
"You can?!!!" Leena asked in surprise.  
  
Hades' Beast gave a more confident growl.  
  
"You are Hades' BEAST, not the god of death himself."  
  
Hades' Beast gave an irritated snarl  
  
"Even if you were in control of death, it's not like you control life as well."  
  
It roared in response.  
  
"No! Leave Bit and the Liger alone. He could be a little moody right now."  
  
Hades' Beast ignored the last command and took a step forward, but Leena used the leg controls and took two steps back. The determined zoid jammed up all the controls and with one leap right by the Liger's head. This made Bit jump to his feet. It placed its head gently on top of the Liger's. Bit and Leena both watched with curiosity and wonder.  
  
Moments later, the Liger Zero was back on its feet. It shook its body like a wet puppy drying itself, and roared happily. Bit was ecstatic, he screamed and jumped. Leena on the other hand, had an eyebrow raised. She couldn't understand what just happened. The Liger Zero wasn't repaired, the gash on its side was still there, the sparks were still flying out of it, the parts were still missing, and the Liger still looked as it did right after it was hit by the supercannons.  
  
Hades' Beast responded without even having Leena ask her question.  
  
Leena lightened up. She chuckled, "You only heal zoid cores and reenergize zoids? Then what good are you? You should repair the rest of the zoid too. That would save the team a lot of money in damage repairs."  
  
Hades' Beast sighed and looked down, shaking its head slowly.  
  
Leena got out of the cockpit to greet Bit. When he saw her, he immediately ran over to her. They stood in silence in front of each other for a while, but Bit soon put his strong arms around her. "Thanks," whispered Bit into Leena's ear, "Thank you so much."  
  
"You should give your gratitude to Hades' Beast, he's the one who did all the work." Answer Leena back into Bit's ear.  
  
Bit let go of Leena. He seemed to have gained a new…almost respect for Leena.  
  
~A few hours later, back at the Tauros Base~  
  
Leena wondered around one of the many corridors in the massive base. She was studying the gift she received from Jamie on her Birthday. She held up the eyepiece to her left eye. It fit comfortably over her lavender eye, but she didn't feel that there were any difference between looking through the complicated gizmo, and just using her regular eye. She was definitely disappointed. But amazing thing usually happens when you least expect them.  
  
She found a tiny button and pressed it. Suddenly, the walls on either side of the hallway vanished. She couldn't understand. She squinted her left eye (the one with the eye patch), and all was normal. But when she looked using only her left eye, the wall wasn't there. It took her a while to finally figure it out. "X-RAY VISION!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Her finger found a place where she could scroll left and right. Leena got really exited and scrolled it all the way it the right. The whole base disappeared. Not only that, but she could see through the to the earth, all the way to the point where molten lave could be seen. She also saw through herself, so she couldn't see her own feet when looking down. All she saw was bubbling, red hot liquid sloshing around. It was a scene from a nightmare.  
  
"LEENA!" Bit's voice echoed through the corridors. Leena shut her left eye in order to block out the horrifying image and seek out Bit.  
  
"Leena, it's time for dinner. Are you OK? I saw you wandering around the hall like a lost, blind person.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine." Responded Leena as she tried to find the little button that would shut off the X-ray function, but she didn't have much luck. She didn't want to take the gizmo off, so instead, she scrolled the knob the other way until she couldn't scroll any more. To her surprise, she could still see through things.  
  
But this time, it's only Bit's Sweater and undershirt, along with his pants, that were no longer there.  
  
  
  
HAHAHA!! I'm evil. I'll have to leave it there. I'll leave you to wonder what might happen next. My brother/editor is off playing in a sand box somewhere so he won't help me. Oh well, this chapter probably has a lot of mistakes in it. Flame if you wish.  
  
  
  
Uses Final Flash to blind the enemy and escapes at the speed of mach 5 


	6. Bit's Confession

Man! FF.net really screwed up big time! I'm glad it's operating now.  
  
I'd like to thank all the reviewers, but I must give a BIG thank you to TOMOMI-CHAN!!! I never knew my writing could cheer anyone up! It's a great feeling to know that the crap I write can actually affect someone else!  
  
Another thing, I just had my Birthday a week and a half ago! ::Jumps up and down:: I've gained 3 pounds from eating nothing but cake. Fortunately, I'll be going on vacation to do a lot of exercise. Unfortunately, I won't be able to write for a while. I know some of you are popping open a bottle of Champaign right now because you won't be seeing me for a month, but try to contain your happiness.  
  
Last thing, I've noticed someone else adding me to their fav list!!! :: breaks out the wine:: I don't know who you are yet, but I'll find out, some how. I went through everyone with a pen name starting with the letter A. Unless I missed something, you're not one of them. It'd be really helpful to just tell me who you are, but I'll keep looking for you! In the meantime, THANKS A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Bit's confession  
  
Leena stood frozen, paralyzed by the sight. She didn't blush; instead she was pale and white. She felt uneasy; her hands trembled involuntarily, her eyes twitched, and her held her breath tightly. What caused these actions was not the sight of Bit completely naked, but the fact that she wasn't able to, or didn't want to turn away from the sight.  
  
All Leena could see was a semi-toned chest, and parts of Bit's arm. Unintentionally, she closed her right eye, so that her left (the one with the eyepiece) can get a better view. She gasped when she realized what she did and quickly reopened the right eye while trying to close the left one. It didn't work. Maybe she was too scared to close her eye. Maybe she didn't have enough will power. Maybe her subconscious wanted her to keep looking at Bit. Either way, it wasn't long before Bit noticed something.  
  
"Um. Leena? Are you ok?" Bit asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Y.ye.yeah" Leena responded while she kept on staring. She was now looking at Bit's abdomen, not daring to look any lower than that.  
  
"Is there something on my shirt?" Bit looked down on his shirt.  
  
"No, no, your shirt's fine."  
  
"Leena, you don't look so good."  
  
"I just really need a black eye right now."  
  
"You want me to punch you?!"  
  
"YES! Would you do that for me?"  
  
"I should get you to a hospital."  
  
"NO! I'm fine!" Leena shouted and raised her head to meet his face. But there was no face, only a skull. "OH MY GOD!" Leena shrieked. She quickly yanked the gadget off her eye and threw it to the wall, where it bounced to the ground by Bit's foot.  
  
"Uh. I have to um. go eat lunch." Leena uttered while walking hurriedly away from Bit.  
  
"Leena, it's not lunch time."  
  
"Breakfast, whatever."  
  
Bit stood with a puzzled frown. He picked up the eyepiece Leena dropped, and turned to Leena.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooh there IS a god." Bit whispered while enjoying what he saw. He breathed through his mouth, and was starting to drool.  
  
Leena felt a shiver as if a stalker was staring at her. She turned around.  
  
"Oh HELL NO!!!!!!!!!" Leena screamed when she realized what Bit was staring at. Someone else in this situation might be trying to cover herself up, or simply turn and run away. She on the other hand, ran up to Bit and kicked him in between his legs.  
  
Bit fell to his knees from the pain, but the pain was only beginning. Leena wrenched the eyepiece off; more in an attempt to dig out Bit's eyeball then to just take the mechanism away. She then kicked him in the nose. Bit was now completely facedown and helpless on the ground. Leena kicked below the ribs a few times, then jabbed her elbow into his spine.  
  
After 10 minutes of excruciating pain, Leena stopped her rampage. "Bit, I'm about to kill you now, so choose your last words carefully."  
  
Bit was having a lot of trouble speaking with a broken jaw, but he managed to exhale a few words, although they were inaudible.  
  
"I swear! I saw NOTHING!" Bit mumbled. The only word that can be heard in this sentence was the last word "nothing".  
  
"What did you say? You saw me with NOTHING on?" A kick in the stomach followed.  
  
"No! No! Listen, I'm very very very very VERY SORRY!"  
  
"YES! You SHOULD be very worried!"  
  
Bit had to think of a way out of this. He didn't want any more broken bones.  
  
"LEENA!! I'M GAY!!!!" Bit screamed as loud and clearly as he could.  
  
Leena stopped everything. Her jaw dropped, and she spaced out for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had an 'Ally McBeal' moment." Leena came out of her trance and shook her head quickly. "Could you repeat that please?"  
  
(AN: For those of you who don't watch "Ally McBeal" on Fox, she hallucinates A LOT. Also, you should watch it; it's really good, except for the series finally.)  
  
This would now give Bit a few seconds to come up with a better excuse. Unfortunately, gay was the best he could come up with for the moment.  
  
"Leena, I, I, uh, I'm gay."  
  
Leena took a step back and away from Bit.  
  
"I am desperately in need for a beer." Leena said to herself  
  
"You're under drinking age."  
  
"I'll get coffee."  
  
At that she finally left, and Bit struggled to limp to the nearest first aid kit.  
  
~Half an hour later, at the dinner table~  
  
Bit was covered in bandages, and was having trouble even lifting up the fork.  
  
Leena just kinda stared off into space.  
  
Doc walked in with a grin. "I have good news! The Liger will be fixed up in a few days; and Bit, you will be seeing a surgeon tomorrow!"  
  
Then Doc's face changed to the one of a child when he's being punished. "And I also have some not-so-good news. There will be a battle against the Lighting Team in 2 days."  
  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"Aw come on Doc!" Jamie whimpered.  
  
"What were you thinking getting us into a battle when you know Bit and the liger are in no condition to fight?" Brad banged the table.  
  
"Well I figured Jamie could take Bit's place. After all, the Raynos is a lot faster than the Lightning Sykes or the Zero Jager." Doc tried to defend himself.  
  
"But the Raynos flies at high altitudes!" Jamie noted.  
  
"Well we'll figure something out" Doc started eating. "Yum! The food tastes GREAT Jamie!"  
  
"Thanks but that still doesn't excuse you from what you did!" Jamie gave Doc a glare.  
  
"I just can't believe I'll be missing a battle!" Bit cried.  
  
"A battle sounds really exiting. In fact, I'm gonna prep up my zoid right now." Leena put her fork down and walked toward the hanger.  
  
"Has she lost it?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yup, from the moment she picked up a gun." Brad mumbled with out looking up.  
  
~In the hanger~  
  
Leena sat on Hades' Beast's head. Hades' Beast was very relaxed. It laid on its stomach and stretched out its hind legs.  
  
".He can't really be gay. I mean gay men don't drool when they see a naked woman, right?" Leena asked her zoid, but she might as well be talking to a brick. "HB! WAKE UP!" She kicked the zoid with her heel.  
  
Hades' Beast gave a grumble.  
  
"Well you're kinda a guy, so I'm asking you."  
  
A yawn and a soft growl was her response.  
  
"But then again he is kinda brain-dead at times, not that I'm saying all gay men are stupid."  
  
The tired zoid scratched its back with its tail. A series of snarls followed.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? Is it a crime to just want to know if a man is, well, you know?"  
  
A few growls and a few grumbles.  
  
"Yes. If you must know, I do find him extremely good looking."  
  
Hades' Beast scoffed.  
  
"Yeah? What do you know?"  
  
Hades' Beast monotonously babbled.  
  
"Ok, ok. I didn't ask for the index to an encyclopedia."  
  
Leena slid down her zoid's nose and left the hanger.  
  
~In the kitchen, after dinner~  
  
Everyone has eaten. Jamie stood by the sink washing the dishes while Brad was drying.  
  
"Yo Jamie," Brad started.  
  
"Yeah Brad?" Jamie responded.  
  
"Have you noticed that all those time Leena and Bit have been fighting, like today for example?"  
  
"What moron wouldn't?" Jamie looked at Brad for a moment. "Oh no. Are you going to tell me again about you philosophy?"  
  
"Oh come on Jamie. You know that I'm right. Bit and Leena dig each other!" Brad sneered.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "If you ask me, it's only fights between siblings."  
  
"You are such a rookie." Brad frowned, but soon realized another way of income for himself. "Say Jamie, are you so sure that there's nothing going on between the two of them that you're willing to bet on it?"  
  
Jamie looked uncertainly at Brad for a second. He soon found himself smiling. "Sure! It's a bet!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My editor wants to thank Hikari for giving him recorgnition, so THANKS HIKARI!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Battle

I'm back! Does anyone remember me? Or this story? ::cricket chirps:: Oh well. I'm gonna write the next chap anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: you know it by now I hope.  
  
Chapter 7: The Battle  
  
"Wake up everyone! Today's the big battle versus the lightning team!!" The announcement was made over the telecom. Unfortunately, it was a very loud telecom. It was also 5 am.  
  
Everyone got up to Doc's calling and went for the breakfast table. "F.O.O.D" Bit moaned out while shaking poor Jaime by the collar. Brad got himself a cup of coffee, and quickly left the table to avoid any trouble. So it was up to Leena to rescue Jamie.  
  
"Bit, for the love of God, get your own food." Leena effortlessly kicked Bit off of Jamie.  
  
"Gee thanks Leena! I hate it when Bit goes all zombie on me." Jamie said relieved.  
  
"No problem Jamie!" Leena smiled at Jamie. "NOW PLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!!! SSSOOOOOO HUUUUUNNGGGGRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jamie could only roll his eyes. "Oh alright, but could you please not stretch out each syllable like that? It's really annoying." With that he left to the kitchen.  
  
~After breakfast~  
  
"OK people! This battle should be no sweat at all!" Doc stated proudly. "We've beaten the lightning team before and we won't have a problem doing it again. We have some fast and agile zoids on our hands. So we should just have the Shadow Fox run like crazy around them, have our air zoids stay way high as to be out of range of their fire, and then drop bombs onto them. At which time Brad will have gotten a notice of the bombs ahead of time and be way off at a safe distance! Yes everyone, I am a genius!"  
  
"Aww Doc, don't tell me you've been into one of those catalogs and went off the buy the most expensive bombs that's been advertised, but then found no use for them, so now you just need an excuse to show them off." Jamie, all in one breath, applause.  
  
"You know what, I'm just gonna ignore that question. Ok everybody, get ready for battle!" Doc shooed everyone away.  
  
"Oh! Question!" Bit spoke up, and with a very annoyed voice, "Why the hell did you wake ME up at 5 am just to brief us of the battle strategy if I'm not even going into battle today?"  
  
"Sorry Bit, that was quite unfortunate for you that I have not put you into any consideration, nor the fact that I currently care not for your well being." With that Doc walked off. Leaving Bit with clenched teeth.  
  
~Noon Time~  
  
The judge made his normal pre-battle announcements and the battle initiated. Just as planed, the Shadow Fox ran right for the Lightning Saix, while the Raynos pulled up. Yet, the Hades' Beast was not following the plan.  
  
"Awww come on! Of all the days to be moody. Can't you take your midlife crisis somewhere else?" Leena slapped her palm to her forhead.  
  
Her zoid, however, only ejected the heavy armaments attached to it. Following that, it shook itself like a puppy after getting out of the pool.  
  
"IT WAS TOO HEAVY??? THAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM???? IT WAS TOO HEAVY????? YOU'RE GONNA COST US THE BATTLE!!!!"  
  
A big "klunk" was heard as the massive zoid flopped on to the soft sand beneath it.  
  
"Hey, I woke up at 5 too you know!" Needless to say, Leena was not too pleased with her situation.  
  
"Come on! At least get into the air!" With a lot of struggling, Leena managed to get the zoid back on its feet.  
  
Without a second word, Hades' Beast sliced into the sky at top speed. And with speeds like that, the laws of physics took over Leena's body and she immediately passed out.  
  
Satisfied that it's pilot is no longer complaining. Hades' Beast searched for a good piece of land to rest on and plopped down once more.  
  
~Back to the battle~  
  
"Check it out Kelly!" Chris Tasker motioned her sister towards the Blitz Team's new zoid.  
  
"I don't know if we should approach it, Chris. It could be a trap." Kelly was cautious of whether to or not to go and attack the defenseless zoid.  
  
"Go on." Jack Sisco's image appeared smug over the monitor. "I can take care of that mercenary wanna be."  
  
With that, the Tasker sisters took off. But they soon came to a halt when faced with the motionless zoid before them. Approaching with caution, then readied their ammunition.  
  
Meanwhile, in the sky, Jamie finally found the perfect shot. Two of the three Lightning Saix finally stopped moving. It would be cake to finish them off now. And to kill two off with just one bomb. Leena is brilliant. Without hesitaion, Jamie sent Leena the warning message and unloaded a big one.  
  
Leena, still quite unconscious, or maybe just catching up on the lost sleep, did only enough to make herself more comfortable in the pilot's chair. All three zoids were hit hard.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the two Saixs were system frozen. Yet the Hades' Beast miraculously rose out of the ash. A sharp glance towards the Raynos and it took off. A trail of green followed close behind.  
  
If the black zoid had given Jamie enough time to blink, maybe Jamie could have saved himself. Maybe he could have transformed into the infamous Wild Eagle. Maybe a gruesome scene could have been avoided. But no. The assailant went straight for the throat of the other zoid. Quickly bringing its kill to the ground, Hades' Beast gnawed on the Raynos' neck for awhile before ripping it apart with its sickles and drinking out the zoid's core.  
  
Now, it looked for another something to kill. The green light engulfed the zoid, and next, the zoid engulfed the remaining Lightning Saix. Again going for the throat.  
  
"Hey Leena!! I had it all under control!!! I didn't need your help ya know!!!" Brad would have said more but the judge interrupted him.  
  
"Illegal maneuvers practiced on the battle field! The Blitz team loses by default! Stop the battle immediately! Judge's order to Leena Tauros: Drop the Lightning Saix right now! I repeat."  
  
The judge capsule was crushed under the Hades' Beast's foot. It then looked around for any more objections. Brad was smart to stay perfectly still and silent. Content that there are no more disruptions, the green light lifted itself and the zoid nuzzled the few scratches it received from the Lightning Saix's protests, then fell onto its back, then to its side, and resumed its nap.  
  
~Next day~  
  
"Well gang, after writing many letters of apology to the zoid battle commission people who are not as friendly as they want you to believe, we will remain in Class S." Doc said with an exhausted smile, and a cheer with clapping pursued.  
  
"Unfortunately, It's gonna cost us a lot of money to bribe those guys, and pay for the judge capsule, and the damage repairs for Jack Sisco's Lighting Saix, and also we have to buy a new zoid for Jaime too, speaking of whom is in the hospital, so we'll be having take out for the next few days." A long groan followed that statement.  
  
"But don't worry people! It's all coming from Leena's account!" Doc finished his announcement and another cheer rang out.  
  
Leena couldn't say too much about the situation. She figured it was her fault that she wasn't able to control her zoid. She saw her father approach her and quickly started to apologize. "I'm sorry Dad, I promise it won't happen next time."  
  
"Sorry Leena, there won't be a next time. The Commission has forbidden the use of that zoid. Oh well, I'm almost done with it anyways. You'll just be sitting out of battles for the next weeks" Doc walked off leaving Leena quite upset. She didn't know why though. Isn't getting rid of the Hades' Beast what she wanted?  
  
At this point, Bit came steam rolling through the corridor. "LEENA!"  
  
"Huh? What's up Bit?" Leena spun around.  
  
"What's this?" Bit tried to stray calm as he held up the front page of the Romeo City Times and jabbed his index finger at the biggest headline.  
  
"Um. 'Pizza Store Burnt Down - Owner mourning over lost recipe and Chihuahua' NO! SAY IT AIN'T SO! THAT'S MY FAVORITE PIZZA STORE!!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, my bad. I meant THIS article" Bit once again jabbed his pointer finger.  
  
"Let me see. 'Top Zoid Pilot Proves that One Can Achieve Greatness Regardless of Sexual Preferences: Bit Cloud is an inspiration to all' Wow Bit, you're a hero!" Leena seemed happy for Bit.  
  
"But the whole world thinks I'm GAY!!!" Bit was furious.  
  
"Aren't you? Or are you just embarrassed? Don't worry Bit, there's nothing wrong with being gay. I know a couple of gay people and they are all very nice."  
  
"Well.what if it messes with my career?"  
  
"Just because you happen to be somewhat different from other guys doesn't change anything. We're still friends, you are still respected. In fact, I think more people look up to you now."  
  
Bit wanted only to shoot himself. Leena had all the reasons. It's not that he had anything against homosexuality, it's just that now it will be impossible to get himself a girlfriend. What should he do now? Tell Leena he was only joking and admit he's straight then get beaten up to a bloody pulp for staring at her without clothe on?? He could only pray that his mother will never see that article.  
  
"." was Bit's only reply. Which was basically silence. Which was basically Leena's cue to be on her way.  
  
"Wow, and it's only been two days since I told Jamie about it. Rumors spread pretty fast." Leena said in aw.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Hospital~  
  
"Cough up the cash Brad." Jamie had a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"It's not over yet Jamie." Brad was pissed. Yeah, pissed is the word for it.  
  
"Come on! Bit's gay! I was right, you were wrong. That's the end of it."  
  
"No. I sense someone isn't telling the truth."  
  
"Brad give it up! It's only $50."  
  
"I value my money Ok??? I'll give it too you when I'm sure."  
  
"No. I want the money NOW"  
  
"Fine, fine. Here, I'll give you $100 now. Cold cash. Then, you are going to agree to the bet again. This time for $200. If those two still don't go for each other, then you'll end up making $300 in total. How's about it?" Brad seemed desperate.  
  
Jamie couldn't understand what has come over Brad. How could he be so confident that Bit and Leena will hook up? Does he know something that Jamie didn't? Or was Brad just psyching him out? Or maybe all that coffee finally got to poor ol' Brad. Oh well, better take advantage of Brad while he could. "Sure Brad! You're on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't know what possessed me to continue. But I have a received an e-mail from someone (Vicky Le?). Unfortunately, I deleted it by accident and wasn't able to return something. So I decided to post the next chapter instead. So this chapter is for all the people who've enjoyed my story so far. I don't know when I'll continue, but I'll try my best! 


End file.
